Betty Lizowski's Story
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This is a kinda sad story well, kind of. Anyway just read the story.Oh and there is bad languages in there so watch out! DISCONTINUED!
1. The start of her story

Betty Lizowski's story

Date: 12/19/06

Asap: Some of you thinks that Jude and Wyatt has sibling(s)? Or not? Well maybe some of you think so. And I think so, too. Anyway, I got Betty and Veronica(the names)from the 'Archie comics' and "Archie wierd mysteries". Well I'll try to make it sad. I'll try my best I can.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Betty's POV)

Okay here's my story...

Me and my best friend Veronica, were looking forward to see our brothers come back to see us. I had a japonese hair-style with, a purple dress and a light purple jacket, with purple platforms(I don't go to skate board with these clothes and shoes), my pretty blue eyes like my brother Jude's, sparkled in the sun. I'm 4 years younger than Jude, well now... Jude is 20, and me I'm 16... oh and we have a younger brother, too, Matthieu. He's 12 years-old, brown eyes, with mushroom haircut, loves to do anything that his brother loves, especially me, except for shopping and boys, he has a long orange t-shirt with long gray jeans that goes to his running shoes(red and white). And for Veronica she has a ponytail up, with long bangs on each side, a pink t-shirt and black skirt and black high-heels, she's 15, but soon turning 16, black eyes like her brother. Oh and Wyatt and her has a sister named Alexandera, short hair with a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and brown sandals, and she's 12. Anyway... here I go... my story.

(Still Betty's POV)

I was sitting on the swing crying, because I was so worried sick about my brother.

"You know what Betty?" asked Veronica.

"What?" I asked, sobbing.

"I can not believe our... brothers didn't came" Veronica said, coughing. It was a beautiful summer, sunset. I was in a Betty Boop pyjama, with a pink bunny couchine, behind my back, and my hair was loose. Veronica was in a black short-sleeved nightgown, but she had a navy vest, with bunny slippers, and her hair was also all down. I had tiger slippers. Veronica is sleeping at my house tonight. I have an above ground pool. At the end of our back-yard. And at the corner of our back-yard we have a small garden. And at the middle we have 3 poles for flags, and there is 1 flag on each. Right: Quebec, Middle: France and Left: Canada, and they were a bit apart. The flags flapped, with a hot wind blowing on thier direction.

"Dears?" My mother asked us "What's Wrong?". My mother was kinda old, she was like a twin of Stella(Clover's mom in Totally Spies), same hair-do, same face and same clothes, except for the black hair, me and Jude has our mom's blue eyes, and has our dad's blond hair.

"M... M... Mom... I can not belive Jude and Wyatt did that to us" I sobbed, coughing. My mom sat between the 2 of us.

"Honeys, sometimes they are busy, you know, and that they-" My mother stopped, when Caitlin and Jen arrived, crying.

"Not you girls, too" Mom said, rolling her eyes.

"It's Jude and Wyatt" they answered together "They had a car accident". The 3 of us, jumped off of the swing, and our expressions turned to horror.

"What, not my 1st baby!" Mom exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, Mrs.Lizowski" Caitlin said, evily. Mom ran in the living room talking to dad. We all heared:

_"Oh, Jean-Claude, what will we do, with our Jude, he's at the hospital, now" Mom cried._

_"Denise, you have to calm down a little bit" Dad said, in his french accent. Dad is born in France, and he stay there till the age of 11, then went to Quebec city afterwards. Dad has a thin blond moustache, with silky half long hair till the neck, with chocolate brown eyes. And has a capitain suit.He is the capitain of the boat, 'Fricou'. Dad started to be a capitain, when mom started to be pregnant with Jude._

_"Jean-Claude, you know, I'm 39, right?" Mom asked._

_"Denise, ofcourse, you know your 39, and so I'm I" Dad said, muttering._

_"You know what? Stop watching tv, and lets take good fresh air" Mom pleaded. Dad smiled, and turned the tv off, and went outside with mother._

Dad has his arm around mom. Oh, mygod, they love so much each other, that they don't like don't stop doing sex together. Anyway we went to see our brothers to the hospital.

"Where is my son?" asked my mother, sobbing to a nurse.

"Euh... who's your son?" asked the nurse.

"Jude Lizowski" Mom replied, panicking.

"I'm sorry, miss, but your son passed away 1 hour ago" The nurse replied sadly. I started to shake and fell down on my knees and started to cry, people was looking at me, but I didn't care. My mom was also crying on my dad. Then we heared Mrs&Mr. Williams cry, too along with Veronica, they lost Wyatt. Matthieu and Alexandera was on a date at the park. We all came home silently. Matthieu tapped angrilly on the floor. When I went out, with the keys for the house, I pushed Matthieu and unlocked the door and went to my room and slammed my door hard. I turned up my single radio/tape/cd stereo, and put the volume to the max, and cried really hard.

"What's her problem, mom?" asked the muttering Matthieu. He could seen the sad faces on our parents face.

"I can not believe Jude died" Mom sobbed. Matthieu was hurt. It felt that he was hit by a truck. He went to my room crying.

"What did mom, meant that Jude... Jude... died?" Matthieu said, starting to cry. I turned around to face him, turned off the volume.

"Mom's right" I said, sobbing like crazy.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" screamed Matthieu, afterwards crying "Stupid car accident".

"Yeah" I agreed with him. We ran in each other's arms and cried.

At 9:00pm at night...

"Good-night, dad, good-night, mom" I called at my parents. They didn't hear me, thanks to Jude's death, they were in thier room, mom was in a black bikini top with silky tissue(black) attached to the bikini top, and at the end was black cotton tissue, I saw her butt, and there was a tattoo at her right side of her butt. It was a heart with a golden ribbon, and inside that ribbon it said 'Denise' in all capital letters, and it's 9 sized words(it all fit in the ribbon), she had black lipstick, black nails, black eye-shadow and black mascara, and her hair tied in a high ponytail. And dad, had a bikini(the boys bikini style... duh), and it was black, and his hair was tied in a ponytail, and they started to make-out. I closed the door. And went to sleep in my room.

In the morning...

I opened my stereo, and Matthieu came in the room. We listened to the '1960's'Happy days' and we listened to the disc3, and listened to "Let's live for today" from Grass Roots. We repeated over and over. We were like crying like hell, Jude was always sing that to me and Matthieu when we were little. Jude... we wanted you to stay alive.

"Hello?" a voice said, behind the my door bedroom. It was mom.

"Come in" I said, gentley. Mom entered.

"Me and your father, will go to the doctor's, k?" Mom said, sternly.

"Ok, mom" Me and Matthieu said, tearly.

"I know it's hard to without Jude, but you'll survived, and-" she stopped, when pain enterd her, she falled on her knees.

"Mom!" we both cried.

"No I'm fine, dears" she said, doing a sick smiling. And returned to her feet.

"Sorry, kids about that, anyway... looks like you like the song 'Let's live for today' from The Grass Roots" mom said, surprised.

"Yes" we both replied.

"Anyway, were leaving k?" Mom asked, quietly.

"Ok, we will be nice, can we hang out some places?" Matthieu asked.

"Yes" Mom replied, joyfully.

At the Cemetry...

Me, Matthieu, Veronica, Alexandera, Jen, Jonesy, Nikki and Caitlin was haning-out at the cemetry. Looking at our Jude and Wyatt's tombstones. I was dressed all in black(It was the same suit/hat like Leela (in 'The Sting') and my hair was tied in two ponytails. Veronica had the same black dress as Amy(in 'The Sting)with all her hair down. Jen had a white blouse with a black skirt, and her short shoulder length hair had a black bandana, with black high-heels. Caitlin had a prom white dress, she dyed her light blond hair, red, she had long straight hair, with white high-heels. Nikki, Ohmigod, she changed so much, she's not the Nikki that we knew at the age of 16, she's like Caitlin and a tiny bit like Jen, now. She dyed her, hair, too, except her's is like a poop brown color, and with black streaks, her hair is the lengths as Caitlin's, but she tied into a ponytail high, a light blue tank top, with a hot pink jean, with hot pink and light blue platforms, she took off her peircings, she wears pink framed glasses, and plus with light blue braces on her teeths. Alexandera had a colorful, matched dress, with matching sandals, her hair tied in a single braid. Matthieu, a white longsleeved shirt with a red tie, and plus with grey jacket, and with blue jeans. We all stand there crying. Me and Veronica put flowers on our brothers grave. On the grave said:

_In memory of Jude Lizowski_

1989-2010

...and for Wyatt's...

_In memory of Wyatt Williams_

_1989-2010_

"They will be happy, up there" Nikki said in her sweet voice. We were hoping that she was right. On the graves was thier pictures(2 of them, one when they were 16 and when they were 21). Let's see what will happen in the future...

* * *

P.S: I know, it sux like hell, but.. umm.. don't know what to say else. 


	2. The Punishment and the bad coma

3 years later...

(Still Betty's POV)

I am now 19 years, red and black(stripes) top, that revealed my stomach, my blue pants, a bit down the hips, long hair, till my butt, but I had a black bandana, red lipstick, black eye-shadow, black mascara, and red nail-polish, yeah and I have a jewlery in my belly-botton, and I had black high-heels. And now I live with Caitlin and Matthieu, my parents and other siblings moved away without me and my bro, same with Veronica. Veronica looks like Nikki(too much), now, same hair-style but much more longer, even her bangs(same purple/purple light hair), she has a piercing nose and bottom/top of the eyebrow, and differnt shirt, a long black tank top one. Matthieu, has his hair combed like our brother had his hair combed when he was a goth, when he wanted Starr back. Jude... , anyway he, had 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt with biege jeans, with blue running shoes, he was also muscular. Alexandera, a so braided jamicain hair-style, a sexy dark-pink tank top, with a blue skirt, and dark pink plastic sandals.

"Already 3 years" I cried.

"You said it" Veronica said in sarcastic.

Caitlin walked in my room, short hair(it's one like the hair-do's on the game 'Sim1'), ounce again she dyed her hair, but this time it's black. Her pink long sleeved blouse, with a light blue dress, with pink shoes, and plus she is dating a hot guy called Antonio, she says "He might be the one". Came along with Nikki&Jonesy, Nikki had her hair tied in a bun, with a lime short sleeved blouse and with black shoes and a black skirt, Jonesy has a president suit, he has a thin moustache, his hair got longer(till the neck). And here came Jen, with a bottle of beer in her hands, her hair is like Morgane in Futurama(but all down(no bun), with a blue t-shirt, on top of it was a pink speghatti strip shirt, with black and there was white lines on her left side of her bike shorts(black), with black and blue running shoes.

"So young teens and adults what's up?" Nikki asked in her sweet voice.

"QUIET!" Jonesy yelled, at Nikki., taking off from his cell-phone. Nikki slapped with all her might in Jonesy's face. He went back to his cell-phone, and went out of my room, grumbling. Deifentley they are married since 2 years, and still no kids.

"Veronica, dear, let's shop" Nikki said "It's a beautiful day".

"Bite me" Veronica said in a sarcasm way. Nikki did a smirk.

"If you do not wanna come with me then, they will no be visiting at the cemetry" Nikki said, smirking.

"Fine, Shopohalic" Veronica sneered then did a disapointed sight.

"Let's go, Betty" Caitlin said, smiling.

"Ok, Cait" I said, cheering.

At the mall...

_Burger McFlipsters and Underground video makes us(me and Veronica) sooo sad, I though_. Caitlin saw me with a sad face.

"I know it's hard without your bro... Jude" Caitlin said, in a sad tone.

"Let's go to the spa, Cait" I said, smiling.

At the spa...

"Please get your bathing suit or bikkini in those closets" The women at the spa said. She hasn't changed at all.

"Hey, lady, you forgot to say 'welcome', hello?" Caitlin said, angrilly "That would be nice".

"Yeah, stop doing your bitchy way" I yelled at her, angrilly, snapping at her. Then the women was hurt, and went crying, and walked away. But she is sure became emotional. Then Caitlin turned to me with a red tomato colored face, but boy, did she had a menacing glare at me.

"What the hell was that?" Caitlin cried angrilly at me.

"Well... which one?" I demanded, smiling.

"The 'B' word" Caitlin sneered, but syill with her menacing glare.

"You mean the 'bitchy' word?" I demanded, playing the innocent.

"Yes that... that... 'bitchy' word" She roared, angrilly.

"Well... she was mean with us, and what the hell, is the problem with that?" I cried in sorrow. People were staring at us.

"I wish your freak'n brother was still there" Caitlin said in a sarcasm way.

"What did you say about Jude?" I sobbed. Then I started to scream like hell, that I punched her in the breasts.

"Maggot, you are suspended till... 2 years, and I'm not kidding, so..." Ron-the-rent-a-cop didn't have time to finnished his sentence. I kick him in the 'kiwi'. Then I ounce again punched Caitlin in the face, then I punched her in the stomach.

"My baby" she cried, falling down on her knees. I realized now, what I've done. You see? When you say bad words or violent stuff you go in prison or get punished. She had now a sad face, she stared at me, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm... pregnant, I forgot to tell you that" she sobbed.

"I HATE MYSELF!" I yelled outloud. Then I started to run away from everyone...

"Bets! Wait!" Caitlin yelled at me. I stopped. Then she jogged to me, and then we came out the mall together. I was shaking and crying.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, calm down" Caitlin tried to calm me.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I shoud've never said the word 'bitchy' to the spa lady" I cried.

"I forgive you, dear, but you still have to take your punishment..." Caitlin said.

"What is it?" I asked, nodding.

"Go to your room and I'll take away your... your chemistry and all examining stuff for 1 month" she said, smiling "Is it ok, or you wanna have more?".

"No, it's fine" I protest.

"Good" she said. We went in the limosine. And when we arrived home, I got to my room and started to read "Goosebumps: Let's get invisible". Me and Veronica and Caitlin and Nikki and Jen and Jonesy and Matthieu and Alexandera(they were also Wyatt and Jude but they are gone forever) are all Goosebumps fans.

At night...

I finnished the goosebumps book, and took off my glasses(I forgot to tell you I have to wear glasses, when I read), they are red and black.

I had my 'Futurama' nightgown, there was the E.X.P crew on it, there was also Zapp Branigan and Kiff on it, too, same with my bed covers, and all the other stuff in my room. My hair was tied in a pony-tail high, but later that night maybe in 11:00pm I heared a bloodcurling scream, I woke-up imediantley. It was Cait screaming. I went in her room directly, there was a... a... puppet... alive? Slappy in Goosebumps? No, was I imagine it? No, I wasn't, it was true. Slappy was there slashing Caitlin.

"But... But... how?" I sputtered. Slappy dropped the dead Caitlin(yup she was dead, a pool of blood was under her), her eyes were wide open, but in a angry expression, she was floating in the whirpool of blood on the floor. He turned to face me, with a sneer.

"You can't defeat me, slave" sneered Slappy "I also killed your brother".

"Noooooooooooooo!" I cried

"You won't be that kind of slave, you will be... my wife" still a sneering Slappy "Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha".

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" I shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled like hell. I was in... bed? Caitlin and Matthieu looked at me, with surprises on thier face, they were infront of my bedroom door.

"Caitlin...? Matthieu... ? Thankgod you two are alive" I started to shake. Caitlin sat next to me.

"It's over, Bets" she assured me. And I explained my whole dream.

"Go to bed, now" Caitlin said, yawning "I'm starting to feel cranky, thanks to you". I was menacing hurt.

"Matthieu, what does this mean?" I asked him. He ignored me, he went directly to bed. He banged the door hard. I started to cry on my pillow.

_"Beeeettttttyyyy" _the ghost infront of me said. I did a silent yelp.

"Mom?" I asked.

_"Yes it's me" _mother said _"me and your other family died... booooooo"_.

"Of what?" I cried.

_"Of car accident, and you gonna join us"_ mom said, silently.

"No I wanna live" I said, crying.

_"No choice, dear"_ mom said, sneering.

"No, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming, I don't believe it" I sobbed.

Then I heared someone crying, from another world.

_"Wake-up... wake-up Betty" a voice sob._ It was Caitlin. I silightly opened my clear blue eyes.

"Caitlin where are we?" I said, weakless.

"At the hospital... you could'nt wake-up, so me and your younger bro, brang you here" Cait said, in happiness.

"Oh, and how many weeks" I said, still weakless

"One" she replied.

"I'm so happy you woke-me up, dudette" I cried and hugged Cait, and she hugged me back.

"No problem, Bets" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S: That's all for today.


	3. Stories and Jude and Wyatt's ghost

(Betty's POV)

When Antonio found out that Cait was pregnant, he broke-up with her, he says he likes girls with non-pregnancy. That was 9 months ago. She gave birth to twins, Carl and Skye. Jen left us for good, cause she was jealous of Caitlin, of having kids, get serious, that's not thier choice. Jonesy and Nikki are waiting for a baby, Nikki is pregnant of 5 months.

At Jonesy&Nikki's place...

"Jonesy!" called Nikki.

"What?!" he demanded, impatiently. His limousine arrived. He never been so... busy, before, might have been after Wyatt and Jude died.

"Be careful" she answered, sweetly "I'll miss you". He smiled and went to her.

"I will, and becareful with our baby" He said, smiling, kissing his pregnancy wife, and left. Nikki sight. Her hair was a shoulder length. Her future mother clothes.

At my, Matthieu, Caitlin, Carl and Skye's place...

It was so hard with the babies. Caitlin was so tired. Me and Matt were in my room, playing Uno.

"I won again" Matt said cheering.

"No fair" I said, pounding.

"Play again?" he asked.

"No" I said, still pounding.

"What you wanna do, now?" he demanded.

"Umm... let's go on computer" I declared "You go on the family computer, and me on my laptop".

"Fair for me" he said, smiling at me.

I started to type on my laptop, I was starting a fanfic of a Goosebumps. Chapter 1. Here we go.

_Welcome to Dead house ll_

_Chapter1_

_My name is Ariane Lorbo I'm 12, have short straight black hair with red and blond streaks, I'm tall for my age. I have braces on the top and bottom of my teeths, I wear glasses, and freckles on my face, and blue eyes. You could call me a nerd. I live with my my dad and my step-mom in a farm, that's getting old. So we decided to move, oh and did I talk about my sister and my step-brother? My sister Catherine is 16, she has golden long curly hair, she's popular at school, but she refuses to tell that she lives in a farm. She was wearing a light purple tank top, with a black skirt, with black skirt. But she's a bitch and a slut. She's like cruel to me and my brother. She wanted to be the only child. But my dad and step-mom says "To bad, Catherine". And she does mean tricks to me and my little brother, and she has dirty brown chocolate eyes. My little step-brother Danny is 7. My dad Christopher and my step-mom Margarita's son. My parents got divorced when I was 2 and Catherine was 6. She was so nice to me, she became bitchy to me and my lil' step-bro 4 years ago. Anyway, he's cute, he has light brown hair from step-mom's and blue eyes from me and daddy's. Catherine had her hair and eyes from our mom, and I got my black hair and blue eyes from my dad's. And step-mommy has ruby-green eyes. Danny, has my air and personality. I wore a old brown jacket, a white blouse with a maroon and lime green stripes skirt, with matching maroon glasses. I had tied it in 2 smalls pigtails, and I had matching running shoes that matched my skirt. and white socks. Danny had a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was combed well. He had blue and white running shoes._

_"What is that filthy old house, I need to keep my clothes in my closet" Complained Catherine._

_"Shut-up, Cathy" I said, snapping at her._

_"Excuse me? My name is Catherine, and not Cathy!" she snapped back at. I was ignoring her._

_"Catherine, stop complaining" step-mother said, getting out of the car. Her long light brown hair was tied in a pony-tail up, with a no sleeved light pink dress "I wonder if it would make another bedroom for Phillip and Leela". And yes, her and daddy is having another kid. She's pregnant of 8 months. Dad got out of the car. And hold her._

_"Yes, Maggy" Dad said smilng at his 2nd wife, and put a hand on her belly, there is another room for Phillip and Leela". Dad was handsome and young._

_"Fine, I won't complain" Catherine said, yawning._

_"Hey? Where's my little boy?" step-mom said, looking around, a worried expression._

_"Awwww" I said, sighting, "He's sleeping in my arms"._

As I continued to type the story. I have a account on it's "Sweetish-honey". That's my 5th fanfiction I'm doing. The other fanfics I did was: _Stay out of the basement ll (1st one), Leela&Fry's wedding (2nd one), Good-bye Inuyasha (3rd one), Bobby's sister(4rth one)._ My lil' bro was also typing a story. He was typing a Carl Squared fanfic. It's Carl and the gang's future or something. He has also a account on his is called "Maniac-Torrent".

Me and him also has a account on mine is "Betsing-model" and my bro's was "Agent46". We have tons fanarts and favorites of: Futurama, Goosebumps, Carl Squared, and many more...

As the night came... and that we just finnished our 1st chapter of our stories... an idea popped in my mind.

"Caitlin weregoing out" I called at her.

"Ok, but becareful" she replied back.

"Okay" me and Matt said, happily. As we came in the cemetry. We came and searched for our brother's tomb.

"Matt? Bets?" a voice asked. We spinned around. It was Veronica and Alexandra and Nikki.

"Ronnie... Alex... what are you doing here? Me and Matt went to visit Jude" I said sadly.

"Us? Were going to visit Wyatt" Nikki replied, still in her 5 months pregnancy. The 5 us, went passed rows of graves. And finally we stopped and looked in 2 of the tombs. Wyatt and Jude. But... there was... their ghost beside thier graves.

They stopped chated and looked at us.

"Jude... it's me you sis, Betty... Bets who is 19, now" I cried.

"Jude... it's me your bro, Matthieu... Matt who is 15, now" Matt cried.

"Wyatt... it's me your 1st sis, Veronica... Ron... Ronnie who is 19, now" Ron cried out.

"Wyatt... it's me your 2nd sis, Alexandera... Alex who is 15, now" Alex cried out.

"Jude... Wyatt it's me 1 of your friend's Nikki, who is now 25" Nikki cried, crying "And yes, I'm pregnant with Jonesy's&my 1st child". Jude and Wyatt were wide eyes, now.

_"Where on earth is Jen, Jonesy and Caitlin, and the rest of our family, oooooooo" Jude said, in a hoarse whispered._

"Jen and our family is gone for good" I responded.

"Jonesy is gone to Sanfrancisco, for... for 5 months" Nikki, Ronnie and Alex cried out, together.

"Caitlin is at home, she was to tired to come, after she gave birth to twins" Matt replied.

"Our family is also gone forever, Wyatt" Alex cried.

"Stupid car accident!" I shouted, with my hands shake with fists. Nikki tried to calm me, but didn't work.

"Yes, and Jonsey changed after you 2 left the world, he started to get busy" Nikki said, sadly "I also changed since the 4 years, and so did Caitlin".

_"We see... but you should go home, my dears" Wyatt said in a whispered "Before your getting tired than ever"._

"Your right, let's go guys" Nikki said, in a smile.

"Good-bye, Jude" Me and Matthieu said, in sad smile.

"Good-bye, Wyatt" Ronnie and Alex said, in a sad smile.

"Good-bye, Wyatt and Jude" Nikki said, in a sad smile. But they were already gone.

Someday we will see their ghosts, again...

----------------------------------------------------

P.S: That's it for today!


End file.
